


Blood Orange

by Ischa



Series: The B-series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, Threesome, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Albus is still staring, Scorpius doesn’t mind and they are causing a scene.</p><p>
  <i>“They will burn us on a pile of dry wood one of these days,” Mirveta says, handing the orange to Scorpius. He nods in thanks while he puts the roll on Albus' plate.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“That's so 15th century,” he answers.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“It's retro, I hear it's in,” she says with a wicked smile.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Orange

\--+--  
~+~  
Albus doesn't stop staring. Mirveta doesn't either, but Scorpius doesn't seem to mind. On the other hand he didn't seem to mind it in the first place.

“He's strange,” Mirveta says. She's buttering a roll for Albus. He takes it as she nudges his elbow and nods a thanks.

“And that’s coming from you,” he answers.

She laughs again. And Albus thinks after all these months people shouldn't be staring at her anymore. He puts the roll aside and turns so he can lick over her cheek. One long stripe from her yaw to the corner of her lip and stopping at the corner of her eye. She gasps.

“That was kind of scandalous,” a voice says beside them and Albus looks away from her and sees Scorpius standing there.

“Make it even more so,” Mirveta says. He raises an eyebrow.

“Sit down,” Albus clarifies. Scorpius doesn't even hesitate. Mirveta grabs an orange from somewhere and begins to peal it. Albus gives her a look. She doesn't like oranges one bit, but she ignores him. Strips the skin from flesh, red juice running down her fingers. When she's done, she hands it over to Scorpius who nods. Albus wants really badly to lick her fingers. She smiles. Just one corner of her mouth.

“I think,” she declares, “we’ve caused enough of a scene for the time being. The headmistress' lips are a thin line again. And I think you only get away with it because you're a Potter.”

“We,” Albus answers. She smiles.

Scorpius keeps quiet.

~+~  
Albus is staring at Scorpius' neck during potions. At one point Scorpius loosens his tie and exposes so more skin. Albus just knows he's doing it because he wants Albus to see. It's a strange feeling to know that. To know that Scorpius not only doesn't mind all the staring, but that he lets Albus, that he encourages it.

“Dangerous behaviour,” Mirveta whispers beside him. She doesn't sound very disapproving of it. In fact, she sounds thrilled. “Who would’ve known?”

He smiles and lets her chop all the ingredients.

~+~  
Scorpius is sitting at their table at lunch again.

“You're causing a scandal,” Mirveta says.

“Is that so...?”

“You're sitting at the Ravenclaw table, with a Potter – the odd one – and me,” she answers. “And I mean it in a loving way,” she adds with a look at Albus. Albus waves it away. He knows that.

“Well, it's time they deal with it,” Scorpius says calmly.

“I like you,” she replies, sitting down.

“Should I lick your skin or something? I feel like I should,” he says musing. A glint of amusement flitters in his voice. Even his eyes are pale. A light blue, like the veins under his skin.

“We can do that later. I don't actually want the headmistress to die of a heart attack or something.” Scorpius smiles. Albus sits down next to him, so he's sitting in the middle. No mistaking where and with whom he belongs now.

Mirveta is buttering a roll for him.

“Are you eating anything else?” Scorpius asks.

“Sometimes. Not in the last few weeks,” Albus replies, shrugging.

“Except candy,” Mirveta throws in. She hands the roll to Albus, their fingers brushing, and she licks her lips. “I'd love to taste you right now,” she sighs.

Scorpius calmly takes a sip of his tea.

~+~  
“How did this start?” Scorpius asks, he is sitting on the floor, his back against Albus' bed. The sheets remind Albus of Scorpius' veins. Mirveta is lying on her stomach, stroking his neck with one finger.

“Like everything does, I guess.”

“The licking part?” Scorpius clarifies.

“Like everything else, I guess,” Albus repeats.

Scorpius nods. “You are so strange.”

“Isn't it great?” she wants to know. He doesn't answer, but leans a bit closer to her. His eyes closed. Savouring the feel of her skin on his. “I can tell you everything about yourself,” she whispers.

“I know everything about myself,” he answers. They are different. Albus doesn't want to know all the things about himself. He closes his eyes, so he doesn't have to look at Scorpius' pale skin anymore. His eyelids, his lashes, his lips. The line of his neck. The damn pale blue veins under rice paper skin.

“No one knows everything about themselves,” Albus says after a while.

“I bet you do,” Scorpius answers and Albus opens his eyes. Scorpius pulled the sleeves of his shirt up and Albus' gaze is drawn to his wrists.

“I don't.” He really thinks that.

“She didn't tell you?”

“She did,” Mirveta says with emphasis. “As much as I could. He doesn't want to know.” She shrugs.

“Hmmm.”

~+~  
“When I came back to my common room my friends were all worried,” Scorpius says, waving his hand as he sits down. Mirveta is already pealing an orange for him. Albus is sipping tea.

“And did you tell them we bewitched you?” he wants to know.

Scorpius takes a roll from the basket and begins to butter it. “Of course, after all everyone knows about how powerful you Potters are” he says calmly. His sleeves are up again and Albus keeps staring. For all the time they are spending together now he didn't touch Scorpius once.

“They will burn us on a pile of dry wood one of these days,” Mirveta says, handing the orange to Scorpius. He nods in thanks while he puts the roll on Albus' plate.

“That's so 15th century,” he answers.

“It's retro, I hear it's in,” she says with a wicked smile.  
Scorpius disassembles his orange, piece by piece, and puts it on his own plate, then he takes a roll and butters it, puts the orange on it and begins to eat. It looks kind of disturbing. Like something little and dead on a piece of buttered roll. He says as much as well.

“It is something little and dead, Albus. And it's on a buttered roll as well,” Scorpius replies and then: “Hand me the sugar please?”

“Sure.”

Scorpius sprinkles a bit sugar on his roll and bites into it.

~+~  
Scorpius is reading a book sitting on the floor again. Mirveta is sitting on the windowsill, tracing patterns into the glass. Her eyes fixed on something far away. She gets like this sometimes and he doesn't call her on it.

“Did you read it?” she asks out of the blue.

“Is it my week?” he wants to know. He's curled up in the big chair they dragged into the room a few days ago from the common room.

“Yes, it is.”

“I didn't. But now that there are three of us, why don't we split it between us?”

“That’s an excellent idea, Albus.” She turns around to look at Scorpius who raises an eyebrow, but doesn't look up. He turns a page of the textbook instead.

“More rumours?” he asks casually after a brief silence.

“Oh please, like it could get any worse...” Mirveta says, hoping down. She brushes Albus' neck on her way to the bed where Scorpius is sitting. “You enjoy that,” she says a bit surprised and amused after she sits down next to Scorpius. He shrugs. It's a fact and he isn't embarrassed.

“It's different.” He turns another page.

“So what is the chapter about?” Albus asks closing his eyes. He has no doubt that Scorpius will tell them. That he will join them. He is joining them, step by step, piece by piece. Maybe they are bewitching him. Maybe he is bewitching them.

“Make it exciting, he’s nearly asleep again – also easily bored,” Mirveta says. He gives her the finger. She laughs delighted. All his unresolved tension must be delicious to her. He shakes his head amused.

“Once upon a time there was this really evil root and they called it...” Scorpius begins. For an herbal lore text, he makes it sound pretty thrilling. Scorpius, it seems, has a gift for telling stories.

“Not the only one with a talented tongue anymore...” Mirveta says and Scorpius laughs.

~+~  
“You see, people are staring,” Albus says.

“You mean more than usually, right?” Mirveta answers calmly.

“How did this even happen in the first place?” He wants to know, burying his face into his pillow. He hears her turn a page and scribble notes on the parchment.

“He was there, we where there-”

He interrupts with: “Being all creepy and stuff.”

“Being all creepy and stuff and he let me lick his wrists. Instant friendship,” she finishes smoothly. He can still hear her scribble. She was talking to him while reading a text and making notes. He thinks he might love her. Seriously. “Ah, that's sweet,” she says.

“Sometimes I hate that you can do that,” he answers.

“Sometimes I hate that I can do that as well,” she says, setting the book and quill aside. She stretches her legs and takes off her knee socks. “When did he say he'll be here?”

“What time is it?” Albus asks, just turning enough to be able to see her.

“Seven thirty.”

“He should knock in thirty seconds on our door then,” he says.

“I don't knock anymore, Albus,” Scorpius interrupts.

“I bet it freaks the first years out that you can come in here any time you want,” Mirveta throws in. She’s lying on her side, looking up at them. Her bare feet painting invisible figures on the floor.

“I love freaking out first years,” he admits, sitting down on the floor, his back against the bed. Albus can nearly brush his nape, curl his fingers in Scorpius pale hair. He doesn't.

“Evil, evil...” she laughs.

“I'm a Malfoy after all. We have a reputation.”

“Have to live up to it, hmmm?” Mirveta asks, her foot stroking his leg.

“I think I do,” he replies. “You can, you know?” he says to Albus.

“Hmmm?” Albus asks. He has no idea what Scorpius is talking about.

“Touch,” Scorpius answers.

“Oh...”

Mirveta is watching him, them. Licking her lips in anticipation. His fingers don't tremble as he strokes them over Scorpius' neck, just above the soft curls of his hair. He closes his eyes as Scorpius leans in, because he can't look.

Mirveta hisses happily.

~+~  
“The prefect had a stern word with me just a few minutes ago,” Albus says, he is still kind of pissed off. Because what the hell?!

“Did you tell him to fuck off and die because he is clearly a racist and not worth your time?” Mirveta wants to know.

“Not in so many words,” he says, sitting down next to her and letting her pet his hair.

“Was this about Scorpius having the password to the common room?”

“What else?” he sighs.

“And they call us strange,” she shakes her head. He smiles into her shoulder. It's naked and feels cool. Like her skin always does.

“We totally are strange,” he says, his lips moving over her skin. She inhales sharply and her fingers tighten in his hair. “Sorry...”

“It's okay,” she answers. He closes his eyes.

~+~  
“Things are starting to get complicated,” Scorpius says, setting down the roll he was buttering on Albus plate.

“You only figured this out now?” Mirveta asks, one eyebrow raised. Her green eyes are shining with amusement.

He shrugs. “Let me rephrase it. Things are starting to get annoying.”

“That is a fucking understatement,” Albus says, biting into his roll. Mirveta is buttering another one for him. Scorpius began to peal an orange as soon as he finished Albus' roll. Red juice is running down his fingers. Albus doesn't stare, but he looks. Scorpius holds his hand out to Mirveta and she leans over to lick it. “You don't seem to mind that much,” Albus observes. The table around them is really quiet all of a sudden.

“I'm an attention whore – it comes with being an only child, that's why I didn't mind you staring in the first place,” Scorpius answers, taking a piece of orange and putting it into his mouth.

“One of these days the headmistress will do something drastic,” Mirveta says. Albus looks in the headmistress' direction. Her lips are a thin line again. Sometimes he feels pity for her. Just sometimes.

“You're only getting away with it because you're a Potter,” Scorpius says.

“Why are you getting away with it then?” he asks.

“Because I'm a Malfoy...or because I'm with you,” Scorpius shrugs. “Or because Mirveta is scary as hell if she wants to be.”

“Look who's talking,” she says with a soft laugh.

“Guilty as charged, I guess,” he admits.

~end~


End file.
